Soulmates
by tomandtish
Summary: Adama's closest relationship


_I love the Old Man. We're soul mates._

_No, I'm not talking romantic love. I'm talking about something stronger, more primal. Most people don't realize how close we are, or how often we actually comfort each other, but that's OK. We'll do anything for each other, and I know we'll die together. I trust that his plans will work, and he trusts that I'll make his plans work. Like this one…_

"Launch all our birds now"_ he says. He knows the stress is going to be hard on all of us. Battlestars are NOT atmosphere-capable ships. Still, it's a clever idea. Should catch the Cylons off guard. I watch as the Vipers leave, and brace for what's coming next._

"Prepare to jump"._ As far as anyone can tell, a Battlestar has never jumped from inside atmosphere before. There's no reason why it shouldn't work, but the increase in pressure on the hull is going to cause damage and chaos. Better get ready for the disorientation and blindness._

"Jump!"_ There's the usual twisting and bending of my senses, but there's also a new feeling. As if electrical current is running through me. It hurts (Gods, how it hurts!), but I have to be strong for the Old Man, so I remain steady. Then the feeling begins to subside. _

"Dradis"._ He can see already? I'm still half blind. Everything's fuzzy and unclear. A few seconds later, and it begins to pass, just in time for…_

"Dradis Contact! Two base stars moving out of the nebula!"_ Good. Just as the old man planned. Two Basestars will be a tough fight, but we can hold them off long enough for our fellows on the surface to launch. With the Old Man at the helm, and my support, we can do this! _

"Sir, two more Basestars have jumped into range!"_ Four Basestars?!? OK, this is not according to plan. There's no way we can handle four! The Old man's the best I've ever served with, but four can just surround us and pound us to pieces. We're dead._

_Explosions rock us as the Cylons open fire. A quick check shows the hull is beginning to buckle in places. The armor is tough, but nothing can sustain this kind of pounding for long. The Cylons aren't using nukes, but with this kind of firepower they don't need to. Explosive decompressions cause us all to shake, and the sparks and explosions burn our skins. I continue checking systems and … Frak! FTL is offline. Helo has seen it too._

"FTL Drive?"_ Helo just shakes his head. Must have been that last missile just below the lower engines. I struggle to hang on, and keep directing fire towards the Basestars. Come on, Old Man! You haven't let me down yet. Don't start now!_

"That's it then. It's been an honor"._ So this is our final moment. When we first met all those years ago, I didn't think it would end like this. But this is a good finish. If we have to go, we can go with pride. Together. Just as I always knew we would. Relaying commands, I continue to direct fire, but more guns are silenced now as the damage piles up. There's a Basestar blocking our way, one on each flank, and the one behind us is preparing to …._

_Blow up? Frak me, it blew up! For the first time in my long career, I'm completely stunned. A quick check of sensors shows…_

"Galactica, this is Pegasus"._ I pipe the signal to the entire bridge. _"Spin up your FTL and prepare to jump. Let us do the heavy lifting".

_Lee Adama, the Old Man's son. For a long time I wasn't sure about how I felt about him. I knew the Old Man had been hurt terribly by Lee's accusations after Zack died, and I also know that they had begun tentatively reforming a relationship after Kara's confession. Yes, the Old Man told me that also. He tells me everything. How he and Lee fought, but also how much he loved his son. Part of me has hated Lee for the pain he has caused. But regardless of the past, Lee Adama has just saved me, the Old Man, and the entire crew. Gods bless him._

"The last ships are preparing to leave the surface. Pegasus is taking a hell of a pounding"_. You can say that again. I've tracked at least 3 separate nuclear explosions on her hull. Part of me almost feels insulted that the Cylons didn't feel we were worthy of nukes, but as I look at Pegasus that feeling passes. How can any ship hold up under that pounding? She has no fighter cover and most of her guns are on automatic salvo fire, which means that her close range defenses are weak. This only makes sense if.._

_Of course. It's a suicide run. Lee's going to sacrifice Pegasus to save the Old Man. I'm not sure if it is the bravest thing I have ever seen, or the most desperate. Then I realize it might well be both. _

"Never mind that! Land our birds and prepare to jump"._ I track each fighter and raptor as they come in. Combat landings are dangerous, but no one is hurt this time. A quick count shows all birds are in, and I relay this information from the hanger deck. The Old Man looks at the image of Pegasus on Dradis. I know he's telling Lee to make sure ALL of Pegasus' crew returns, including its commander. Then he squares his shoulders. _"Jump!"

_The Old Man and I watch as the colonists and the surviving Pegasus crew disembark from Raptors. Lee steps off one, and he and the Old Man exchange words, then embrace. I'm glad he made it back. It would have destroyed the Old Man to lose him, and destroyed me to lose the Old Man. _

"Permission to come aboard?"_ Dear Gods, it's Saul Tigh. He's looking a little like Pegasus did right before we jumped. You can see that he's lost almost everything. I'd comfort him if I could. He and I are a lot alike. We're both here for the Old Man, and would both follow him anywhere. But Saul won't talk to me. He'd think it was beneath him. I watch as he and the Old man exchange salutes and words, then the crew picks the Old Man up and carries him around the deck._

_It's late now and the celebrations are winding down, mostly because people are too exhausted to do anything more but sleep. The Old Man is on the forward observation deck. He comes here when he wants to talk to me without interruption. Few people use it (especially since the war), and all know to stay away if the Old Man is here. It's the perfect place for a heart to heart._

"I didn't think we were going to make it"_ he says with a sad smile on his face. _"But you held it together. Thank you. For this time, and again for all the times both past and future. I don't know how you keep being so strong"._ He reaches out and rests his head against my bulkhead. Tears of relief run down his face as he leans fully against me, allowing me to support his weight._

_I subtly adjust the heat in the room up a few degrees to help him be more comfortable. I do it for you, Old Man. Always for you._


End file.
